Media outlets provide content to viewers in many forms. Broadcasted content for example, may be used by viewers to receive news, weather advisories and provide entertainment value. The increase of programming available in recent years may be an indication of an increase in popularity among viewers.
In the broadcast industry there is an ever present desire to provide content that viewers will tune into and will keep viewers watching. Similarly, many viewers may find content or programs entertaining that relate to personal interests or current events. As such, many viewers may be interested in knowing the location of programs or media content received. Broadcasters have employed electronic program guide data to provide information with broadcasted media content. However, guide data is usually limited to a generic description of media content and may not be useable to provide sufficient descriptive material. Further, guide data traditionally transmitted through broadcast channels for live broadcasts may not provide location data for multiple features. Accordingly, there is a need for a way to provide location data associated with broadcasted media content.